mucfandomcom-20200215-history
John Marston
John Marston is a central character and the main hero guy of Red Dead Redemption all parts, and a playable butcher creature under the name of Leatherface in game of Mortal Kombat X, something he became after his resurrection by Quan Chi. He is also a central character in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition ''while he is a major hero character in ''Red Dead Redemption 2. With the addition of the 'Liars and Cheats' DLC pack has been downloaded, John Mersten is also a multiplayer character that can be selected in the "Cheaters" section of the Outfitter. With the addition of the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, there is a Zombie version of him, known as Zombie Marston. it is a multiplayer character that may be selected in the "Zombies" section of the Outfitter. Biography John Marston is the son of Spyder Marston, who was a Scottish immigrant to the USA, settling out in West Virginia. His mother, a prostitute, died while giving birth. His grandfather who came along died in a bar fight in 1871. John was born in Gold Town, West Virginia, and was raised by Dutch van der Linde. He became an outlaw alongside van der Linde, William Williamson, Arthur Morgan, Javier Escuella amongst others who all participated in train robberies and other sorts of illegal activities. They gave their earnings to the fortunate, having stolen the money from the poor. The gang became a surrogate family to him, with Dutch becoming his mentor and father-figure. He indeed taught John how to shoot, hunt, gather, read and steal but instilled him with a love of nature and things other than power. He was, however, rumoured to have molested the young John, but there is not enough proof. However, in 1886, he was left to die during a failed train robbery. He retired from the outlaw lifestyle and married a prostitute, Abigail, and had a son named Jack with her and a daughter who died months after her birth. He bought a farm in Beecher's Hope and lived there with his family. In 1887, he was contacted by FBI agent Edgar Rose, who told him that he would need to get rid of his former friends in exchange for them leaving him and his family alone. He was forced to leave his farm and headed to Silver Town, where he was to meet with a trail guide named Jake. He was guided to Bill Williamson's hideout at Fort Mercer, where he attempted to convince Williamson to give up. Williamson's men shot him in the lower torso with a rifle, and Marston was left for dead again. However, a local woman named Boonie MacFarlane rescued him from the ground and spent $15 on reviving him to his former health. He was brought to MacFarlane's Ranch in Sand's Grass, where he was treated. A grateful Marston agreed to help her out in repaying his debt. Later that day, he helped her patrol the perimeter to help pay off his nasty debt to her. She showed him a tour of the ranch, and let him sit for a while in her home. Later, he helped her out in shooting some rabbit hunters that were torturing rabbits at night. After helping her, he decided to go on a night watch for the foreman and shot one of the British's Gang rustlers. He got $15 for his help. Despite Marston's apparent reformation, he remains a masterful and experienced gunman, marksman, rider and hunter. Marston is a rugged survivalist and knows life as a 'fight for survival' (in his own words); he adheres to the old-fashioned West in a world rapidly experiencing the advancements of the modernised American lifestyle. Interactions Revolver After discovering gold in Plata Grande with his partner Bill, he and John had a pair of pistols made called the Le'Mate Revolvers and went their separate ways. He returned to his home to his wife Abigail Marston and his son Jack. He gave his old pistol to Jack, who tests out his new pistol. Not long after, a group of bandits, led by Captain Espizona attack their home. John and Jack fight bravely, killing all of the attackers except Espizona and two more, but it was in vain. John is killed by Espizona himself. Jack, however, escapes after wounding Espizona. John is seen in the chapter "Beecher's Hope", where he gives Jack his old pistol, and later is killed alongside his wife in a fight against Espizona. He is also seen in a flashback in "Battle Finale" when Jack remembers his talk with John about the Le'Mate Revolvers. Redemption II After a botched ferry incident in Gold Town, Dutch's Gang fled north into the mountains. As they seek shelter, John and Gicov Bell, one of the gang's newest recruits scout for location and supplies. However, Abigail Marston gets concerned when John didn't return to their shelter. She pleads Arthur Morgan to find him along with Javier Escuella. Arthur and Javier manage to track John down and found him up in the mountains, badly injured, scarred and his horse killed. He revealed that he had gotten lost a day prior, ending up on a cliff near the peak of a mountain after being attacked by wolves which badly scratched his cheeks and nose, giving him permanent scars. Escuella proceeds to bring him back to safety, although Morgan was forced to fend off several wolves that had come after the trio while Javier carried Marston on his horse. Once back at their temporary shelter, Abigail scolded Marston for his actions, and then he was left to heal in Pearson's camp. After recovering from his injuries, John along with Arthur, Charles Smiff and Sean MacGuire rob a train passing through Rhodes. The law shows up almost immediately, prompting suspicion from John, however they still manage make off with the money after deceiving the cops. John and Arthur then go and steal a herd of sheep to sell them at the Valentine Village auction. When they go to the nearby Saloon to drink after their success, Dutch van der Linde and Leopold Strauss show up at the 'loon. Strauss and John go outside to smoke but are captured by Leviticus Cornwall and his guards. Arthur and Dutch rescue them, but Strauss gets injured, before they ride off. When they come back to the camp they pack their bags and leave for Clemens' Point. John, along with Javier and Arthur then make a deal with the Gray Family, in which they will steal the Braithwaites' prised horses and sell them for five thousand dollars. The three of them talk their way into the grounds, before killing the stablehand and stealing the horses. John took the lead during the escape, but it turns out they sell them for a meagre seven hundred dollars thanks to Grays' lying. After Jack Marston is kidnapped by the Braithwaites, John takes part in the assault on the Braithwaite Manor in the hopes of taking back his son. After his son is not at the manor and the gang founds out he was taken to Angelo Tattaglia, he grows furious. John along with Morgan and Dutch goes to Tattaglia's compound, where in order to Jacky back, Arthur and John are sent by Tattaglia to deal with a group of men robbing graves in the city's cemetery, something Angelo finds absurd. In exchange for the favour, Angelo gives back Jack to Marston. During the failed bank robbery in Saint Dennis, John gets captured by the cops and is sent to Sisika prison where he is incarcerated and works in a chain-gang. After Dutch and the remaining group he went with travels back to America from Guarma, Morgan and Sadie Adler scout the penitentiary using a hot air balloon and manage to bust John out of prison where they return him to their camp in Beaver Hollow. However, Dutch berated Arthur and Sadie for getting Johnny back earlier than intended. Some time passed and John and Morgan become increasingly concerned about Dutch's plans and discuss their eventual fates in the gang. While they were planting dynamite below Theodore's Bridge under the orders of the Hollander, Arthur convinced John to get his family and run away from the gang as far as possible before van der Linde gets any crazier and kills 'em all in a blink of an eye. John, however, would have none of Arthur's advises and joins the final robbery for the gang which involves robbing an army payroll from a train. As they battle toward the front carriage, John gets shot by a train guard and falls off the platform. Dutch doesn't give many dams about it and leaves John behind to die. Sometime later when John comes all wounded back into the camp, having survived the robbery, he confronts Dutch who tells him that he "didn't have a choice". Their confrontation gets interrupted when the Pinkerton Detective Agency led by Edgar Rose show up thanks to being alerted by Gicov when he shoots Susan Grimshaw. John and Arthur split up while the other members (minus Gicov and his boys, Cleet and Bad Jo, Bell was an informant for the Pinkertons) fight back the agents. Eventually, the former gang retreats further into the caves and exits above, running from the chasing agents. As John and Arthur escape on horseback, both of their horses get shot and they have to escape on foot. While on the wild run, Arthur claims he must go back and finish his business with the traitor, Gicov, while John should go on and run off without him. Marston reluctantly agrees and escapes the hills. Years after the socialist gang disbanded in 1886, the Marston Family lived a good and honest life. They arrived in Strawberry Town to try their luck there where Abigail and Jack land a job in the town clinic and tailor store and John temporarily worked for the general store, delivering goods to the farmer David Geddes at Pronghorn Ranch where they also lived. John arrives at the ranch on time and manages to stop the Laramie gang from harassing the ranch. After this, John receives work as a ranch-hand for Geddes himself. Their reunion with Abigail starts uneasy friction after she receives news of John's actions prior to their arrival. Nevertheless, Abigail and John manage to get by with their newfound life. John helps Mr Geddes and ranch foreman Tom Dicksen with more ranch work such as teaching the Geddes's youngest son named Duncan how to tame and ride a horse, and how to build fences around the ranch. During these times, John briefly connected with Jack, teaching him how to ride a small pony (not the ones from Equestria) and retrieving mail from Strawberry. Their journey in getting packages at the post office and back to the ranch was not easy after John and Jack were followed by the Laramie gang. John was forced to kill them which triggered Jack's anxiety and possibly some crippling depression, but hey, at least he didn't get osteoporosis. After they return to the ranch, Abigail becomes increasingly worried after seeing Jack anxious, feeling stupid and contagious and John failing his promises to her. This concern ignites after the Louisianan attack the Pronghorn Ranch again one night, stealing the cattle. John and the ranch hands head to the Hanging Dog Farm where they successfully kill the entire gang and retrieve the cattle. John also kills their leader after he mocked John's work and wife. This event angered Abigail even more and she left John quietly the morning after. John continues to work at the ranch and after some time, Marston asks Mr Geddes to put good faith on his name so that he can borrow loans from the bank and buy a plot of land at Beecher's Hope. John attempts to convince Abigail he's changed, with the intention of turning it into a ranch. John successfully buys Beecher's Hope after clearing away squatters and hobos living there. He reunites with his father, Sadie Adler and Charles, who help Marston build his ranch and provide him with jobs to pay off his bank loans. Abigail and Jack head back to John after receiving the letter from him. John then finally spends time with his family more. During a trip into Gold Town, John proposes to marry Abigail by the Fat Iron Lake. Eventually, Marston comes across information leading to Gicov and his gang's location by Sadie. He, Sadie, Charles go after him despite Abigail's pleas not to. In revenge for Morgan's death, Marston tracks down Cleet in Strawberry Town, who reveals that Gicov and his gang are at Mount Harris. Despite Sadie's orders to hang Cleet, Marston spared him out of heart only for him to be killed by Sadie instead. The three warriors then journey to Mount Harris, although Sadie and Charles are both injured. John kills Bad Jo and Leopold Strauss during his trek up the mountain after a long shootout and some taunts from the German Traitor, and eventually finds Gicov at a cabin. The two end up in a deadlock and shock, though this is ended when a wounded Sadie appears and holds Bell at gunpoint. However, Dutch himself makes a sudden appearance, emerging from another cabin and causing Sadie to be held hostage by Gicov. A three-way standoff develops between John, Bell and Dutch, with Dutch appearing to be on Bell's side. Eventually, Marston shoots Gicov in the chest, mortally wounding him and freeing Sadie, to which Bell is then gunned down and killed by John with even a shoot to the head before shrugging and succumbing to his wounds. Dutch then takes his leave without saying a word, ignoring any reason for why Marston and Sadie spared him. Marston finds the gang's old money stash and uses it to fully pay off his mortgages. Afterwards, he formally marries Abigail, both looking forward to living a new life on their ranch. However, it is also revealed that Charles died at Mount Harris after he succumbed to his wounds after he was shot by Gicov's Gang. Sadie then leaves the Beecher's Hope and the Marston family on good terms. Agent Rose, the newly appointed head of the FBI catches wind of the events on Mount Harris and goes to investigate, finding nothing but Gicov and Strauss's corpses and no trace of the missing Gold Town money. Alongside his new subordinate and "pupil", Archer Forman, they begin a manhunt for the perpetrator: John Marston, questioning various people until they discover John's location at Beecher's Hope ranch. John continues working on his ranch with his family and beating off his son for the next two years, unaware that his revenge against Bell and Strauss had cost him his entire freedom. Redemption A year later in 1887, the old American West is being tamed by encroaching technological advances such as railroads, telegram offices and stronger law sheriffs. The mayors, federal government and elites create the FBI (at the time BOI) to aid in the process and put Edgar Rose in charge of the western region. One of the FBI's major goals is to rid the country of all of the savage gangs still running wild and unchallenged, especially that of Bill Williamson. Rose decides to use an ex-brother of Williamson's to hunt him down: the former outlaw John Marston. By kidnapping John's wife and son, Rose forces him to do so. Thus, John is forced to comply and roam the west once again to save his family, and to get his slice of the American pie (not the TV show). John arrives in Gold Town on the ferry called Morningstar and is escorted by Edgar Rose and Archer Forman through the town to be sent off by the train at the train station to Silver Town. Once in Silver, John finds a guide named Jake hired by the FBI in the saloon. The old and talkative guide questions Marston about his motives but gets little to no answers in return, John is a rather secretive guy after all. He leads John to the walls of Fort Mercer, the main hideout of the Williamson Gang. After Jakey leaves, Marston tries to reason with Williamson in giving up peacefully, but Billy only taunts John for his vocabulary, proudly proclaiming that he is now in charge of his own gang and that John always was one for fancy words. John reaches for his Cattleman Revolver but gets shot in the lower right torso by one of Bill Williamson's men. After suffering through the day and eventually passing out on the side of the road by the Fort, Boonie MacFarlane and her ranch hand Rico find John and take him to Nathaniel Johnston's doctor office in Silver Town. After treating his bloody wounds, Boonie provides John with a lodging/cabin, food, and drinks, under the condition that he helps her around her ranch. John works and wanks off his debt of $15 and his life to Boonie and her father Drew MacFarlane by doing various ranch jobs such as night patrolling, cattle-herding, and horse-taming. However, Williamson finds out that John has survived his assault and is staying at the MacFarlane's, so he finds out his instincts were a liar, so he orders his gang to set the barn on fire. John rescues the trapped horses at the barn and Boonie promises to sell him some cattle when he settles on his own ranch again. After assisting the U.S. Marshal Leg Johnson with various jobs in and around Silva Town, John and the Marshal begin to plan an assault on the fort. To gather a posse and the necessary resources to conduct the supposed attack, John has to work with mushroom oil salesman Nigel West Dickens and, through him, Scot and Seth Brains. However, their plans are temporarily delayed and stopped when MacFarlane is kidnapped and John must help Marshal Johnson save her from being hanged by Williamson's boys. After saving Boonie, John and his allies carry out an assault on Fort Mercer's, using a "Trojan Horse" (as Dickens called it) strategy by sneaking John in and a even a Gatling gun inside the wagon to be driven straight into the Fort. West Dickens gives Billy's men a lecture about what is inside his "miracle" wagon, before knocking sharply on the side of the wagon to signal Johnny, who shows himself and kills most of Bill's outlaws with the Gatling. However, after the assault is finished, Mersten's crew discovers that Williamson had fled the previous morning and went into hiding in the Mexican province of Nuevo Paraíso thanks to Javier Escuella, an old friend of Bill's and John's. Scotty escorts John south of the border to the said Mexican province where he meets the region's provisional governor and dictator, Agustin Allende, and his subordinate right-hand-man, Captain Espizona. He is forced to work for them in order to gain information on Williamson and Escuella. At the same time, John runs into the ageing formerly famed gunslinger Landon Ricketts who teaches him new gun-fighting skills and commits raids on the Mexican Army due to his "good nature". Marston also aids Abraham Reys and Luisa Fortuna - two poor-s revolutionaries working to overthrow Allende and his oppressive regime with numerous revolutionary attacks despite being capitalists. He attempts to extract any information possible from both Allende and Reys regarding the whereabouts of Williamson and his Mexican friend AKA Escuella. Allende, however, aware of John's disloyalty to the Army, betrays him and has his men attempt to kill and rape him in Chuparosa. However, Reys and his stinkin' rebels arrive in time and rescue John before he is executed. Johnny kills Espizona in the ensuing battle and sides with the peasant Reys in the revolution. After Allende's doc, Vincente de Santa is dealt with, Johnny participates in an attack on El Presidio, Mexican Army's personal base. Marston there finds and confronts Javier who bicker over which side of the Mexican Revolution is better. Javier is then captured by John in the ensuing struggle with the cowboy. Eventually, the rebels lead an attack on Allende's villa. Fortunately for me, Luisa is gunned down by Allende's men while trying to safe Reys, although John kills her killers in retaliation. The rebels then storm the villa, where Allende and Williamson escape on Agustin's personal stagecoach. They are hunted down by Marston and Abe, and both are killed after some taunting: Bill by John, Agustin by Ape. Reys and his rebels then take over the entire Mexico but only for a very short amount of time before they are all slaughtered by Ramón Corona. John heads back to Gold Town in America to meet with Rose once more. Though his business with Williamson and Escuella is over, Rose tells him that he still needs to kill Dutch van der Linde, the former leader of his old gang, to be free. John, along with Rose, Forman and other Agents meet in several fights across West Virginia against Dutch and his gang of Natives, but he escapes capture and death every time. Marston also works with incompetent Yale Professor, Harold MacDougal, and Native American informant for the FBI Nastas in tracking Dutch down. Eventually, Johnny and the 'BI joined by the American army ambush Dutch's hideout; Fallen Creek. Marston confronts o' Dutch himself, who warns Johnny that the government will always find a new "monster" to justify their pay and to use Mersten as a puppet. Rather than dying or being taken captive by John Sr., Dutch chooses to commit suicide by falling from a cliff. After the raid, Dutch's corpse is still shot by Rose but John is released by the government plus the FBI and finally reunites with his family at their ranch in Beecher's Hope. He settles down with his wife Abigail and sonny Jack, along with his father Grandpa, and attempts to return to a crime-free life as a farmer and rancher with his family. However, as per Dutch's warning, Edgar double-crosses Johnny. Ed, along with the agents and the US Army, launches a last attack on the Marston ranch. Granddad is killed during the shooting, while John and his son continue holding off the attackers. John tells Abigail and Jack to run while he stays behind in the barn to defend them and fight off the govt. invaders. But knowing that the chances of survival for him are slim (not Shady), Abi and Jhon seal their love with a passionate kiss and a fart to Jacky's face before Abi rides off. In the end, John realises that the only way to save his family from the government's clutches is to lay down his own life so his wifu can be free. Death John's death at the hands of Rose is a poetic end to his life. He sacrifices himself to save his wife and son so they could live a better life, the reason he goes to Texas in the first place. By his death, he knew that Rose wouldn't harass Abigail or Jacky any longer, allowing them to start life fresh, and allowing Jack a chance to grow up without the brutality and violence that shaped John's early life. Sadly, despite his father's sacrifice, Jack possibly still goes on to become a bounty hunter, he tracks down and kills Edgar Rose in revenge, without hesitation. The path to revenge, it seems, is a hard road to follow, due to all the construction work everywhere. In 1891, two years after John was killed, Abigail dies by doing suicide. An older Jack, now a mirror image of his father, buries her body up on the hill next to John's grave. From then on, he is playable throughout the remainder of the game; retaining all of his father's weapons, clothes, money $, houses and fame/honour. The rest of Jack's life is shrouded as a bounty hunter and an outlaw. Mortal Kombat info The Marston Family of Beecher's Hope, in West Virginia were an unusual bunch for sure. They also weren't always the nicest, but for that we can thank Dutch's Gang and it's leader. It came to no surprise that when John was killed by Edgar Rose, he would be resurrected in the Never Never Land by Quan Chi as an obese, butcher-like undead creature by the name of Leatherface. Marston thought to himself that he can't return to Earth until he doesn't found the best chilli meat for the soup. But how would Leatherface know which was the best unless he tried everything? He took his chainsaw and his favourite "masks" and headed off through a portal. Leatherface ended up in a lot of strange places and worlds. Not long ago he found himself in a planet called Chaosworld, where there was nothing but just that: Chaos, looked upon by Havik. There was now plenty of strange meat to try and fry. So far, Kytinn was Mersten's favourite, a meat he also shared with the aforementioned Havik. Trivia *John is often associated with the city, even though he is a rancher. *Both John and Abigail were orphans, as Abigail claims she was in the mission "Pestilence". It's said that they ran away from the orphanage together, but it is unclear who organised the plan and how they met Dutch van der Linde. *John's grave marker reads "Blessed are the peacemakers.", signifying his long road to redemption and peace for his family in a lawless land. Nevertheless, he was still sent to the Never Never Land after his death. *John is seen smoking cigarettes during cutscenes, after missions, and while watching a film in the cinemas. *John is extremely polite to women and likes them. For example, John calls Boonie MacFarlane "Miss MacFarlane", even after she has asked him to call her "Boonie". He also does anything possible to keep women safe, even pistol-whipping Scot to defend two nuns he was holding up. *Not promising to resolve the problem, John usually answers with "I'll see what I can do" to strangers after hearing their awesome situation. *Before the game came out, in the trailers, John looked much younger and thinner. So did Abigail. But this was changed due to Jack being nearly a mature man. He got that look back in Red Dead Redemption 2 however. *John seems to be one of the only men in the game that is not loyal to his wife. *John seems to get angrier when someone mentions his wife's past rather than his own. *Although John is married to Abigail, neither of them wear wedding rings. The same goes for every married character in the game that we know of. *His son, Jack, gives him credit for many of his weapon-based talents. For example, when Jack shoots at enemies, he'll sometimes shout out "You taught me well, papa." However, when John tries to teach Jack how to shoot a rifle in "Wolves, Dogs, and Sons" Jack orders that John needs to leave the farm forever, leave him alone so that he can teach himself and that John needs to go kill himself. *If one looks at the pictures of John with his former gang in the Dutch's Gang page Gallery, he appears to be wearing the Legend of the West outfit. *He had a mild bisexual crush on former brother-in-arms Javier Escuella which is one of the reasons why he shed a tear following his death at the hands of the FBI. *His penis is 15 inches long, and is extra thicc. *John's hat appears to have eagle feathers on it. *If the player presses "0" (PS3) or "B" (360) while near Abigail, Jack, Granpa, or Rico, John will tip his hat as usual, but he won't speak. *Judging from one of Marston's quotes, it is possible John lived nicely during his childhood years but it is unknown why he abuses Jack then. *It is left unexplained why John arrives in Gold Town aboard a steamboat if he resides in Beecher's Hope. It is probably because he was taken somewhere else while his family was being kidnapped, and while he was on the boat, the details about his nearing exploit were explained to him. That is the assumed reason because there is no conversation when Johnny and his kidnappers get off the boat, they simply walk him to the train. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Scottish Category:Mean son of bitches Category:RDR Category:Characters Category:Cowboys Category:Undead Characters Category:Criminals Category:Bounty Hunters Category:MK Category:Protagonists Category:Farmers Category:Fathers Category:Non Swimmers Category:Worst Enemy is Water Category:White Anglo-Saxon Protestants Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:Revenge Seekers Category:Lawful Neutral